Approaching Storm
by H0pe.Fl0ats
Summary: JacobxOC fic that is a bit AU. Romance and Adventure, wouldn't be Twilight without some sort of conflict, now would it? If you read, please leave a review so I know what you thought of it!


_**Author's Note: This is just to give you guys a bit of background information so to speak. So I guess you could say this is AU because I've set after Breaking Dawn but without Nessie if that makes sense. Basically Renesme does not exist, therefore Jacob Black has not imprinted on anyone. I'll explain more the further into the story we get :). I've never done anything like this before so I'm going to apologize for everything in advance, like characters maybe being OOC. Also any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! I want to know if you guys like it before I post more. Suggestions on writing and/or plot are welcomed as well. Now, I think I've rambled enough, please enjoy! P.S. Sorry that the first chapter is super short!**_

* * *

Lexus eagerly jumped down the steps of her front porch, keys jingling in her hand as she made her way over to her sapphire blue Jeep Rubicon. Once more she jumped, this time to get into the car, more necessary than her previous bouncing movements.

It was Friday, the first day all week that she was allowed out of her house for more than enough time to run errands for her parents. Granted, her parents had partially kicked her out of the house for a few hours if not the night but she didn't mind at all. It gave her the time she needed to head down to the barn. She was positive that her horse, Cade, had more pent-up energy than she did and from previous experiences, she knew that that could spell disaster.

Starting up the car, she was quick to pull out of the driveway, picking up speed as best she could as she started the short journey to the barn. The Jeep wasn't all too fast, one of the reasons her parents bought it for her, but it was a car and she loved it, mainly because she loved to go off-roading and exploring in nearly unreachable areas. When Lexus reached the only stoplight on her path, she took the time to think about what the plan with Cade was. As much as she wanted to work on jumping with him, she knew that it would be best to give him a chance to run off all that excitement, so she decided that heading down to ride at La Push would be the better option.

A rather short few minutes later, she was in the parking lot of her own sanctuary. Carefully, she backed up to the area of the lot than contained the trailers and without turning off her car, she leapt out and bounded to the back, making quick work of hitching the trailer. Once that had been taken care of, she jogged into the barn, slowing for a second to cherish the lovely clicking that her boots made on the concrete. She pulled the cornflower blue halter and accompanying sea foam green lead rope from the hook on Cade stall, quickly turning on heel to make her way to the back pasture. A shrill whistle came from her lips and her dapple grey Oldenburg gelding's ears flickered toward her. Lexus couldn't help but laugh as the horse bucked and kicked and reared his way over to meet her at the gate, a big vessel of energy, just as she'd suspected.

She reached out and patted his neck, having to stand on the bottom bar of the gate in order to slip his head collar on him, afraid that he would bolt if she didn't have a handle on him before she opened the gate. When she was sure that the halter and lead were as secure as they could be, the girl slowly unchained and opened up the gate. Walking Cade out, she circled him so that she could relatch the gate so that no one escaped. The gelding's muscles rippled with each movement, it was quite clear that he could barely keep himself at a decent gait.

The duo, both overly energetic, strode over to the awaiting trailer and still running vehicle. Cade loaded into it like a pro though he pawed at the bottom, signaling his impatience to get to wherever they were going.

Everything was given one last look over before Lexus closed up the back of the trailer and hopped right back into her Jeep. She was a bit more cautious when driving this time, not because she had a longer distance to go but because she now toted precious cargo.

The drive to La Push was uneventful and surprisingly peaceful, however when she reached the reservation lands, she could swear there was the flicker of red-brown fur amidst the green of the trees. Lexus shook her head at herself and kept herself focused on the road until she parked. Before she got out, she took a moment to rub her temples and tell herself that she'd simply been reading too much and had been locked in the house for much too long, that was why she'd seen something in the forest.

After collecting herself, she got out and stepped to the side of her car. Opening up the rear door on the driver's side, she pulled out her helmet and her body protector. Seeing as she was already clad in her jodhpurs and her riding boots, there was no need for a quick change in the car. Lexus slid the body protector over her head and velcroed everything in place. Normally, she wouldn't put it on for something like a beach trail ride but something told her it was a good idea to wear it today, be it the fact that Cade was all riled up or the fact that there was suddenly a feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach. Before putting on her helmet she put her long auburn hair into a low ponytail. Even though it was grey and a bit dreary out, she played it safe in case the sun did decided to grace them all with its warmth. As she made her way to the trailer, she latched her helmet, just as soon going to unhook the trailer door, gently lowering it.

The girl was greeted with a happy whinny from her horse as she untied him and led him out, only to tie him to the side of the trailer again. She went around and closed everything that needed to be closed before locking her car and clipping the key to a belt loop. Once more, she circled back to her horse rubbing his chest and shoulder.

"Good boy," she said softly as she stood there, just lovin' on him a bit.

For the final time, she untied the lead rope and swung it over her horse's thick neck though she made sure to have a handful of his mane. Standing parallel to his shoulder, she took a half step back before launching herself onto his back with a surprising amount of grace. She praised him again and clicked her tongue, gently squeezing his flanks, getting him to trot over to the smooth sand. Taking her time, she adjusted into her seat, moving with the gelding, her hips rolling with his stride as she moved him closer to the water's edge and into a smooth canter.

She hadn't been so relaxed or happy since the last time she rode and she let herself lose focus only to find that it would be a painful mistake. It seemed that as soon as she let herself dream, she was in the air then landing on the sand, which was not a treat to land on. It had happened rather quickly and she wasn't exactly sure how it happened until she felt incredibly warm hands, being as gentle as possible to put her back on her feet.

_Ahh, so you're the idiot that jumped in front of my horse, shouting and waving your arms . . . awesome,_ she thought.

In front of her stood a boy of impressive height and muscle mass, she guessed him to be about 6'7". While there was a lot about him that caught her attention, his russet skin, short yet slightly unkempt hair, it was his eyes that captivated her. Not their color, though they were a strong and earthy brown, but the expression they held. She had never, in her life, seen anyone look at her this way, it was like she was so unbelievably important that she might as well be the only other human on Earth. That look made her forgive him for his act but it also set her at a loss for words.


End file.
